Once Every Blue Moon (rating just in case)
by The Wolf's Knight
Summary: A wild pack of Demoness Inu's run free in the Western Lands tonight and Sesshomaru is curious as to the powerful aura coming from one of the demonesses. He has heard that many have tried to subdue the female but have either been killed or seriously injured. There are rumors that this female is a rare breed of Inu, Black Inu to be aucurate. He is most certain he can conquer her.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA -I WOULD LOVE TO BUT IS NOT POSSIBLE AND I WOULD RATHER OWN SESSHOMARU- :)  
**

 **SUMMARY**

 **A WILD PACK OF DEMONESS INU'S RUN FREE IN THE WESTERN LANDS TONIGHT AND SESSHOMARU IS CURIOUS AS TO THE POWERFUL AURA COMING FROM ONE OF THE DEMONESSES. HE HAS HEAR THAT MANY HAVE TRIED TO SUBDUE THIS FEMALE BUT HAVE EITHER BEEN KILLED OR SERIOUSLY INJURED. THERE ARE RUMORS THAT THIS FEMALE IS A RARE BREED OF INU, BLACK INU TO BE ACCURATE. HE IS MOST CERTAIN THAT THIS FEMALE WILL BE A CHALLENGE AND THAT HE CAN CONQUER HER... PLUS WHEN YOU ARE GETTING PESTERED BY THE OTHER LORDS OF THE LANDS IT GETS RID OF THAT PROBLEM ALSO. SO TONIGHT HE SHALL HUNT!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Once Every Blue Moon  
**

As Sesshomaru looked over reports and letters in his study, that he had been looking over **all day** and was bored. Since they all were pretty much Lords trying to get him to mate their daughters. So he turned his attention to reports from the borders of his land, he grab a random one and look to see it was from the northern border. As he began to read it and it quickly caught his attention ' _Dear Lord Sesshomaru, There has been some disturbances as of late, with a pack Inu-Youkai who have been roaming the western lands. This pack is different from normal ones as it only have females and no males and when ever a male tries to become the alpha male of this pack they are often found dead or seriously wounded and some die before they are able to heal. If rumors are true the alpha female is a Black Inu-Youkai, and is very powerful. Sincerely Your Faithful Servant General Fumio'_ Sesshomaru put the letter down and began think this information over. 'So there is a Black Inu-Youkai in my land' Sesshomaru thought as he began to smirk, he then called his servant a green toad-like demon named Jaken.

"Jaken, take care of the matters here at the palace. I have matters to attend to..." He said in a cold detached voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, if I may ask of where you are headed?" He squawked while bowed, all Sesshomaru did was send a glare that promised death at him and Jaken quickly started apologizing and begging for his life. As Jaken begged for his life Sesshomaru left without a word and started to head for the north border. he had started to scheme as he heard howls echo in the distance from where he was heading. He had started to speed up when he had heard the howls as he could tell they were all females that had howled. He was approaching the border when heard clashing of metal off to his left...

* * *

Ebony brown hair twisted around in the wind as a beautiful young women looked up to the moon, her hazel brown eyes glisten in the moonlight as it shone down upon her making her look as if she was a ghost. She wore a black and red fighting kimono that hugged her curves, her facial features had one light pink stripe on each cheek the stripes went down her body to wrists and downward to her legs. She also had a blue full moon on her forehead. She could feel a low-level demons heading in her direction, she knew why they had came for one reason only to try to make her submit then claim her as one of their mates. 'It was quite annoying' she thought as they drew closer and closer until they were only a few feet away. "Leave or risk your life" She said loud and clear for all to hear, The women was with her pack and all she wanted was atleast one calm and peaceful night to enjoy with her pack. She made sure that the rest of the pack was out of the way before engaging the low-level males, she quickly put a barrier over her pack to make sure that the males were cut off from the pack and to make sure the other females didn't get any ideas of running off with one of the males. Dark pink acid dripped from her claws as she flexed her right hand, waiting a few seconds to get a picture of her surroundings she quickly disappeared.

As she finished disposing of the last few males. She started to feel a suppressed aura, now most would wonder how she was able to sense this aura it was because she was a Black Miko Inu-Youkai. A very very rare type of demon and most likely the only one in existence. Looking around to pinpoint where this mysterious demon, hoping that it would be a female but that would not help either at this point especially if she tried to take the women's position in the pack. A male would not at all help because this demon she sensed was very strong and maybe strong enough to dominate her.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! NOW NOT TO BORE YOU LETS SEE WHERE WE LEFT OFF! SHALL WE!?**

 **LAST CHAPTER- Dark pink acid dripped from her claws as she flexed her right hand, waiting a few seconds to get a picture of her surroundings she quickly disappeared. As she finished disposing of the last few males. She started to feel a suppressed aura, now most would wonder how she was able to sense this aura it was because she was a Black Miko Inu-Youkai. A very very rare type of demon and most likely the only one in existence. Looking around to pinpoint where this mysterious demon, hoping that it would be a female but that would not help either at this point especially if she tried to take the women's position in the pack. A male would not at all help because this demon she sensed was very strong and maybe strong enough to dominate her.**

* * *

As he watch the beautiful Demoness, he fell into a trance like state. Now most would just see a blur but Sesshomaru had eyesight that was exceptional. No one was able to get a hit on the women and would most likely hit thin air or hit another demon killing it or hitting the others sword. She was just finishing off the last of the demons, he sniffed the air he could smell the blood of the other demons a barrier off holy power mixed with the power of an Inu-Youkai? Sesshomaru then turned to the scent emitting from the women, he could smell the part of her that was Black Inu-Youkai and also some holy power. 'So this demoness is part miko it seems?' Sesshomaru thought as a smirk grew onto his facial features, it grew larger as he noticed the female seemed to now be on high alert and looking around as she sent out her aura over and over again. It had seemed like she could still feel his aura even thou he had it suppressed, this meant that she was very powerful even if she could not pinpoint him. Which he considered a good thing as she would most likely try to fight him off or flee, all tho he would think such a powerful demoness would have to much pride to flee and at least try to win.

Stalking towards her, he made sure that she would not see him or decipher where he was. Sesshomaru began to try to push the woman away from the other demonesses which were still under the barrier that the woman put up to keep them away from the demons that were now in bloody piles littering the ground. Driving the woman back towards a lone outcropping of rock and pushing her back until she was flush against it. He saw a look of determination from her as she looked back to where the others were, seeing her about to make a run for them. He waited for just the right moment when she had just made a break for it to slam her back down to the outcropping with a flare of his Youkai. Walking out into the opening of the clearing and into her line of sight, he watched as she tried to catch her breath. Sesshomaru unsuppressed his aura as the woman started to glare at him having to catch her breath again, he started to smirk once a thought ran through his head and his tongue darted out to lick his lips quickly then go back in. 'This will be quite enjoyable'

* * *

She was pissed this guy just had to wales right in here it was infuriating, this stupid demon first cuts off the way to her pack then slams her into this damn outcropping that 'appeared' out of nowhere and her power was starting to depleted and the barrier that she is holding up is starting to break, because of his aura's strength. When he came into view, her eyes turned to stone and her mouth turned into a straight line and she started to glare daggers at him and she would have thrown daggers at him if she could move but she could not. "Sesshomaru" her voice came out like venom as acid started to drip from her fingertips and then she stayed quiet as he started to speak to see what he would and do since she had heard he did not talk much.

"So you know my name but what is yours?" Sesshomaru questioned as he glided forward so he was just a few feet away. "Well I don't give my name to just anyone, **Lord** Sesshomaru" Saying 'Lord' in a mock tone of voice. This made Sesshomaru quite angry and in a blink of an eye he had her pressed against the outcropping by her neck as Sesshomaru started to growl. She brought her hands up trying to get him to let go, dripping acid on to him and trying to purify him she started to get him to let go once that was done she pushed him away with her holy powers although it didn't push him to far she was able to transform and run. She knew she needed to get her and the pack away from him.


	3. Chapter 3- The Chase

**USo I want to start out by thanking Raven-2010 for helping me with my writers block by reviewing it really did help!**

 **Last Chapter- "So you know my name but what is your?" Sesshomaru questioned as he glided forward so he was just a few feet away. "Well I Don't give my name to just anyone, LORD Sesshomaru" Saying 'Lord' in a mock tone of voice. This made Sesshomaru quite angry and in a blink of an eye he had her pressed against the outcropping by her neck as Sesshomaru started to growl. She brought her has up trying to get him to let go, dripping acid on to him and trying to purify him she started to get him to let go once that was done she pushed him away with her holy powers although it didn't push him far she was able to transform and run. She knew she needed to get her and the pack away from him...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Chase**

As he watched the Demoness transform and try and run from him, he started to notice the subtle things of her true form. Her fur was ebony with dark blue streaks in it, her claws covered by a blanket of pink mist that had little busts of random purple in it. Once his look over was complete, he gave her a few more seconds before also transforming and chasing after her. All the while thinking "Let the Games begin!"

* * *

She bolted across the clearing, trying to make as much distance as possible from the Lord of the West. Letting the barrier around the pack drop she quickly rounded up the other demonesses while barking out orders to get back to the den. One by one all of the pack was running in their true forms. She knew if she didn't get them in the dens more demons would come to try to coax them into leaving while she was busy with the Lord. She could sense when he had started to chase me and the pack although she knew she was the only one he would truly want.

* * *

He had been chasing her for a while now after she had dropped off her pack at their den, once all of her pack was in the den a barrier had come over the entrance a very ancient magic it seemed to be powered by the alpha and her ancestors. He was certain he had heard of a pack like this when he was younger from his father but it was thought that the pack had died off centuries ago but it seems that this one survivor has been bring other types of Inus in to recreate the pack of legend. Even if there is only one Black Inu, but he had also heard that a Black Inu could pick if it's pup would be a male or female. It is also said that it could pick if it would even be a Black Inu and could change it to what the male was as long as it was also and Inu, so he could now tell why this female was part miko and could survive not being purified. This information could be to his benefit since he could have his pups immune from being purified and still continue his Silver Inu bloodline through some of his pups. She will also be able to bring their pups into her pack when they become of age.

* * *

Once she had gotten the pack into the den, her beast started to distract her by whining about wanting a mate and how the male was strong enough to give strong offspring and be able to protect them.

'Stop whining' she had finally snapped at her beast **'It is not my fault that we do not have a mate. If you let me out, we would have been mated by now'** 'We do not need a mate they serve no purpose to me!' ' **Yes we do, do you not want our pack to grow stronger?'** 'Of course I do, but I doubt Lord Sesshomaru will care about the pack once he has us. He just cares about his own gain!' She roared

What the demoness did not notice was that during her conversation, she had started to slow down...

* * *

 **So sorry about the cliffhanger but I was starting to lose my ideas, also I want to rethank Raven-2010 and ask that people please review it really does help. I will also start mentioning someone every few chapters if they had helped by reviewing and giving me ideas. Hope you liked the chapter, I will most likely be adding a chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school and things that are happening with Christmas... Because I'm going to be getting a FERRET! S lf you have any experience with ferrets could you give some advice? Now to stop boring you with this, on with the story, but first I must thank SilverInu93 for reviewing and helping me with ideas, but also I thank everyone who has review as well. I am open to everything you have to throw at me.**

 **Last Chapter**

 **Once she had gotten the pack into the den, her beast started to distract her by whining about wanting a mate and how the male was strong enough to give strong offspring and be able to protect them.**

 **'Stop whining' she had finally snapped at her beast 'It is not my fault that we do not have a mate. If you let me out, we would have been mated by now' 'We do not need a mate they serve no purpose to me!' 'Yes we do, do you not want our pack to grow stronger?' 'Of course I do, but I doubt Lord Sesshomaru will care about the pack once he has us. He just cares about his own gain!' She roared**

 **What the demoness did not notice was that during her conversation, she had started to slow down...**

* * *

Catching up to the demoness he latched his mouth onto her tail, halting her movement until she was hurtled backwards. He got ready to catch her until a light blinded him momentarily, he blink looking around. 'Where is the female?' Sesshomaru thought until he heard a thud behind him. He snapped his body to face the sound, there laid the female in her humanoid form. He started to make his way over to her until her head shot up, she jump to her feet and transformed back into her true form and ran off into the woods.

* * *

Darting between trees she tried to push herself to move faster, as she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up sending tremors of fear shooting through her body. 'That was to close for comfort' She thought, making good distance between the furious demon lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious, she had at the last second transformed into her humanoid form right before he could grabbed her. Although he was quite impressed that she could think on her feet, even if she was doing it to get away from him. He push his youki out onto the surrounding area around him and the troublesome female creating a barrier. The side closest to him move with him making the barrier smaller and until her could smell the Black Inu's anxiety.

* * *

She paced at the border of the infuriating Lord's barrier. She had be running at top speeds when she had collided with the invisible 'wall' because she had not expected it at all! She had tried to break through it many times, but no this guy was just to strong even with all her power combined it would do nothing! Plus if it did, she would be to exhausted to even try to run, let alone fight back. It was hard enough transforming into her humanoid form last minute then back to her true form moments later. So now she just waited for that stupid dog to come to her.

* * *

Staking to the edge of the clearing that led to the wall of his barrier, he watched his prize. She was sitting in the middle of the clearing with her eye closed, her ears flickered from side to side listening to the world around her. She had calmed a little while ago, because her could still smells her anxiety heavy in the air. But now she was ready to defend herself against him.

* * *

She was ready to face the lord of the west, she had calmed down a few minute ago and was now waiting for him to show his face. She could feel him coming but still did not know which way. She sent out her sense to try to pinpoint him when he got to the clearing. His presence grew closer and closer until it surrounded her, her ears flickered left and right pinpoint things around her that she new was their from the first time she had check. A tree, a family of bunnies in the bush to the left of the tree, a deer to the right, a few meters away is a demon, to the right of that some trees... Her head snaps to where the demon was as she opened her eyes, she could see a shadow of a human. "Come out Lord Sesshomaru" she called.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am going to start using some more dark words you may not think so but there are kids that always think they should read these, there may also be some lemon/limes in the next few chapters.**

 **Ok here is the next chapter**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **She was ready to face the lord of the west, she had calmed down a few minute ago and was now waiting for him to show his face. She could feel him coming but still did not know which way. She sent out her sense to try to pinpoint him when he got to the clearing. His presence grew closer and closer until it** **surrounded her, her ears flickered left and right pinpoint things around her that she new was their from the first time she had check. A tree, a family of bunnies in the bush to the left of the tree, a deer to the right, a few meters away is a demon, to the right of that some trees... Her head snaps to where the demon was as she opened her eyes, she could see a shadow of a human. "Come out Lord Sesshomaru" she called.**

* * *

Her head snapped towards Sesshomaru as he grazed out at the clearing watching her, she was his prey. "Come out Lord Sesshomaru" his prey called, 'It seems the prey has found the predator, no matter' he thought as a smirk grew onto his face as he stepped from the cover of the forest. "So it seems you have located me, but you can't escape just because you found me. My pretty bird." Sesshomaru like that name for her it suited her quite well, for she would always be his caged bird from this day on, even if it looked like she was free

* * *

She growled as he said 'Pretty Bird' she knew what he was thinking, the idiots that that killed her kin, thought it as well. Well until they had been torn apart by her claws, and now he thought it as well, that she would be his little caged bird. Her eyes glowed an eerie blood red colour, as her growl rose in volume. "Do not ever call me that again!" She snarled, her world painted crimson. She was ready to rip his pretty little head of his clean off!

* * *

He watched her pause in shock, he wonder what she was thinking, also why she freaked out when he said 'pretty bird'? 'She must have had a bad experience with being called that' he concluded, he let out a small sigh that went unnoticed by the demoness. "Female, can we hurry this along I have thing to attend to" he more so stated than asked. Her head snapped up at this, her eyes flickering from red to brown. "You can go if you want I have no desire to be near you either" she ground out between clenched teeth.

* * *

She was trying to fight off her beast that wanted to come out to kill the bastard in front of her. She smirked "Well you have made my beast want to tear your guts out and shove them down your throat, and watch as your body become still. A lifeless and useless body to never be mourned over." "Then why do you fight your beast?" He questioned, making her pause with her mouth agap.

* * *

His lips curved into a sadistic grin as she slammed her mouth shut, to instead glare daggers at him. He had hit a nerve, he remembered a report that his great and terrible father had gotten right before he had been in formed that the Black Inu pack had been destroyed. The report had informed his father that hundreds of villages had been devastated by one demon pup, and he was guessing that pup now stood in front of him now. If she had done that when she was a pup what else could she do, and how much power does she truly have?

* * *

 **Well there you have is Chapter 5, and I believe I deserve a pat on the back for getting 2 chapters done in the span of a day and a few hours! Now I need to sleep I got school tomorrow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I do want to inform you that I have NEVER written a lemon, lime etc. There won't be a lemon in a while until I find the right chapter. Plus I do not write fan fictions very often, and thank you for the reviews and followers. (P.S. When I get reviews it makes me want to write more, as long as I don't have writers block) Story starts with flashback with Kagome also she will finally get her name so it is not alway, her, she, demoness, female etc.**

 **Ok back to writing...**

 **Last Chapter**

 **He had hit a nerve, he remembered a report that his great and terrible father had gotten right before he had been informed that the Black Inu pack had been destroyed. The report had informed his father that hundreds of villages had been devastated by one demon pup, and he was guessing that pup now stood in front of him now. If she had done that when she was a pup what else could she do, and how much power does she truly have?**

* * *

 **Flash Back**

All she could see was red, her beast had gotten out. Men were slaughtered around her, as well as her pack mates. The men had kill her pack leaving only her as a surviver, to be auction off to the highest bidder because she was now the 'last' of her kind. Her anger was not through though, her beast set off ripping down anything in her path until over a week had past. She had destroyed thousands of villages starting from the western territories going through the south and east, now she sat under a tree in the northern territories hiding from all of the lord that wanted her head. There she swore that she would never allow her beast to take control of her body even if it killed her.

 **Flash Back End**

* * *

He had watched as she went into a trance, after he had asked why she fought her beast and didn't let it take over. He also wondered what could have happen to have made her go on rampage all those centuries ago. He could also guess it started with her pack being killed. To go on that large of a rampage in a span of so little time... She must have been furious. Now he had to have her, for she was truly a prize to behold, especially with all that power that was crammed in her body.

* * *

She shook her head after a memory had surface in her mind. 'What was this demon doing to her' She thought, she had not seen that memory for so long, since she kept it lock away just like her beast. She had never wanted to remember that ever again, with how much blood had been on her hands that day. She had scrubbed her skin raw trying to get the feel of the blood that had covered her head to toe. Scrubbing to forget the feeling of blood seep through her kimono making the material stick to her skin.

Looking up at the demon Lord that would not leave her be, and had to be stupid and making her beast angry. At least the memory had stopped her beast, and now it was sulking in the back of her mind. Both her and her beast hated that memory, they both worked to keep it away from them. The lock on that memory was more secure than the hold she has on her beast. 'So how had it gotten out?' She questioned her and her beast **'I do not know'** her beast answered still moping in the back of her mind. **'Why did the demon have to remind us of that day? I wanted a strong mate but then he... He...'** Her beast questioned itself, her beast then triggered an old memory.

 **Flash Back**

"Kagome" Called a man his face blurry, he had long straight silver hair. He was around a centuries or two older then her, he was her fiancé. It was arranged by their parents, but they had always had love for each other. They had grown up together. "What is it Sess?" She asked "Your mother wants you, my love, my pretty bird." He caressed her cheek as he said this.

 **Flash Back End**

* * *

His head snapped to her lips when he had heard 'Sess' come out of her mouth. "What did you say" he questioned, that had been his nickname from his fiancée. She was said to be dead killed with her pack, could it be her? "Kagome?" He whispered.


	7. Short Chapter 7 (More so me Ranting)

**So Happy New Years! Although not for me, and you guy probably don't care about my life, but HELL with it! I feel crappy and I need to get this off my damn shoulders! So day of New Years Eve GUESS what happen to me! I found my like 2 and a half month old baby ferret dead at the bottom of his cage. (shall be putting a photo up on my profile for any who care) How's that for pretty much starting off a new damn year plus my god damn birthday is coming you this month too, worse fucking birthday EVER! -_-**

 **Good news I now have two new babies their names are Chipper an Olive. :D**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **His head snapped to her lips when he had heard 'Sess' come out of her mouth. "What did you say" he questioned, that had been his nickname from his fiancée. She was said to be dead killed with her pack, could it be her? "Kagome?" He whispered**.

* * *

She slowly lifted her head as she heard her name called. She now remembered who the Lord of the west was or more so who he use to be, the Sesshomaru she knew was... Not gone but changed? He was not the fun loving, sweet pup she remembered, but then again she was different now too.

She had changed after her whole pack was destroyed, she was more closed off. The females she had in her pack now, she would not trust her life to them. She had gone a saved them all from rapists, mikos, monks, all sorts of people and places you just had to name them and She would say yes. She even had some hanyou in her new pack. Kagome was changed.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do his long lost love was right in front of him, and he had never realized it. He wanted to run to her and spin her exclaiming his love for her, but she was changed. More closed off and untrusting, but then he was the same. Both of them had gone through something similar although her's was more dramatic, he had lost his father after his father had gone around fucking a human princess and sired his idiotic hated half brother. Tarnishing his and the family's name, and Sesshomaru finally after centuries had started to rebuild his and his mother's names. Sesshomaru was changed.


End file.
